transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: The Great War (Fictional YouTube Series)
''Sammonds TV's Transformers ''is a CG-animated TV series aired on Sammonds TV. It is a loose adaptation of Ultimate Transformers ''and the episodic events of the iOS game ''Transformers Legends. Synopsis The series follows an alternate version of the G1 continuity that diverges sometime between "B.O.T" and The Transformers: The Movie. The main point-of-divergence is an Autobot Uprising orchestrated by Elita One's team on Cybertron, forcing Shockwave to abandon Cybertron. While taking the Space Bridge, a Seeker, Air Lieutenant Slipstream, forces her way into the Space Bridge and follows Shockwave to Earth. Thus set in motion are an unprecedented string of events that will forever change the Autobot and Decepticon ranks. Episodes Pilot Movie The series was started by a theatrical movie known'' simply as ''The Transformers. As several Sammonds TV shows have been started by movies (such as EarthBound and the 2013 revival of Mega Man), the new Transformers series was no exception. Season 1 Season 1 is adapted from episodic events of the iOS game Transformers Legends. Events based on G1 episodes are represented by re-runs of the G1 cartoon. About as the same length as the first season of the G1 cartoon, the first season picked up where the movie left off. The first season saw a few characters killed off, though no major characters. #''Robots in the Sky '' #''Fatal Furies '' #''Cold Delivery '' #''The Bee Team '' #''Nemesis Rising '' #''Road to Ruin'' #''Full Assault'' #''Covert Operations'' #''War Dawn (Unrelated to G1 episode) #''To The Rescue #''The Thin Blue Line'' #''Junkion Reunion'' Season 2 The second season continues the adaptations from Legends, as well as a plethora of original episodes. Season 2 greatly expanded the show's mythos by introducing the Headmasters, Targetmasters, Powermasters, Headmaster Juniors, Sixshooter, the planets Destron, Nebulos, and Quintessa, the Death Star, Unicron, many character deaths, the Decepticon Civil War, and additional insight on the Beast Wars. So far, in season two, there have been three multi-episode arcs. The first arc was A New Hope, which even more of a blatant rip-off of Star Wars than TFTM, though Sammonds TV can do it because of Sammonds Industries' acquisition of Disney in July 2013, and thus LucasFilm. The second arc saw the beginnings of the Decepticon Civil War, which greatly mirrors that Dalek Civil War seen late in the run of the classic Doctor Who. The third arc tied in with the month-long event in Legends known as "Month of Primes". Beast Wars featured Optimus Primal, Prime Evil featured Nemesis Prime, The War Within featured Sentinel Prime, and Golden Age expanded upon the events of War Dawn (the original episode from 1985) by showing Optimus Prime and Elita One's early battles. #''One Shall Fall...'' #''The Omega Corps'' #''The Colossus War'' #''Attack on Trypticon City'' #''Escape from Earth'' #''Birth of Destron'' #''End of the Road'' #''Espionage'' #''Birth of the Headmasters'' #''Headmaster Juniors'' #''Targetmasters and Powermasters'' #''Delta Squad'' #''Not Exact Science'' #''A New Hope, Part 1'' #''A New Hope, Part 2'' #''A New Hope, Part 3'' #''Power of the Decepticons (Part 1) #''Starscream Strikes Back ''(Part 2) #''Revenge of Starscream (Part 3) #''Sandstorm Attacks!'' #''Shuta and Minerva'' #''Revelation of the Decepticons'' #''Remembrance of the Decepticons'' #''Beast Wars (Part 1) #''Prime Evil ''(Part 2) #''The War Within (Part 3) #''Golden Age'' (Part 4) Season 3 Season 3 will not have a time skip, instead starting a few days after Remembrance of the Decepticons. Season 3 will give Starscream new, more powerful nullrays, Galvatron the ability to switch between Megatron and Galvatron, and Cab defecting to the Renegade Decepticons out of sheer jealousy towards Shuta Go and Minerva. #''Battle of Autobot City'' #''Betrayal on Destron'' #''Mockery of Justice'' More to come... Characters Autobots The Autobots are the dominant faction of the Transformers at this point in time. After forcibly evicting the Decepticons in an uprising, they began amassing more troops and power until they finally evicted the Decepticons from Earth. The Autobots believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression, and freedom of the press. *'Optimus Prime' (Peter Cullen) - Leader of the Autobots, and the last Prime. Optimus may look like a no-nonsense leader, but in reality, he likes to have fun and enjoy life's luxuries. He was killed during the Battle of Autobot City, only to be resurrected several months later. *'Elita One' (Grey DeLisle) - Optimus' sparkmate (Cybetronian terminology for marriage) and second-in-command of the Autobots. Led the Autobot Resistance on Cybertron and incited a pro-Autobot Uprising. She committed suicide after Optimus Prime's death during the Battle of Autobot City, only to be resurrected several months later. *'Bumblebee' (Dave Gilvezan) - An elite Autobot scout and one of Optimus' most trusted associates. He is also one of the best shots on Earth. *'Jazz' (Phil LaMarr) - An Autobot with a passion for music, hence his name. Jazz is head of Autobot *'Ironhide' (Peter Cullen) - Formerly Orion Pax's best friend Dion, Ironhide was Optimus' second-in-command until Elita-One came along. No one knows how to use a rocket launcher better than Ironhide. *'Hound' (Daniel Ross) - The resident naturalist of the Autobots. Meek, timid, and kind, he will fight tooth-and-nail to protect Earth from the Decepticons. Hound can create holograms to trick his opponents. *'Wheeljack' (James Horan) - The inventor and samurai of the Autobots. He created the Dinobots and has even rebuilt several destroyed Decepticons to serve the Autobots. His main rival is Shockwave. *'Prowl' (Jeff Bennett) - The resident strategist. He's the best military expert and civil enforcer the Autobots have, but this makes him socially awkward in turn. *'Mirage' (Frank Welker) - The deep-voiced stealth expert of the Autobots. He is their spy, often slipping in and out of Decepticon installations and bringing back valuable information. He prefers his old high society life over the war. *'Trailbreaker' (Frank Welker) - An Autobot with a sense of humor. His joking is usually a cover for his low self-esteem, and his alt-mode has the worst fuel economy of all the Autobots (being an older model Ford from the 1930s). But all the same, the Autobots value him for his impenetrable force field. *'Ratchet' (Jeffrey Combs) - The chief surgeon of the Autobots. If anyone ever gets injured, he's there to fix them. *'Sideswipe' (Michael Bell) - A reckless yet effective Autobot who will do anything to defeat the Decepticons. Even cheat. But cheating couldn't save him from being cut up by Mutilate. *'Sunstreaker' (Corey Burton) - Sideswipe's sociopathic brother. He cares only for himself, and believes he is superior to all of the Autobots (which once drove him to try and usurp Optimus, then join the Decepticons; both failed miserably). Optimus only keeps him around because he's so damn good at his job; otherwise, he'd blast him or feed him to Grimlock in an instant. *'Cliffjumper' (Casey Kasem) - A deeply devoted Autobot who hates everyone because he thinks any of his comrades could be traitors. He also utterly abhorrs Decepticons, so the two factors seem to balance each other. He has a tendancy to pull out huge guns and blast every Decepticon in sight. This is probably why he was very sadistic during the Battle of Autobot City (which dealt heavy losses to the Decepticons). *'Bluestreak' (Casey Kasem) - A motormouth, in a nutshell (though not as much as Blurr). He talks a mile a minute, but he still very much hates the Decepticons because they destroyed his hometown on Cybertron, killing his family and friends. His talking could be to drown out his grief. He couldn't talk his way out of being decapitated by a sniper, then blasted execution-style by Killer. *'Huffer' (John Stephenson; Posthumous) - Whiny, pessimistic, and cranky is all that can describe Huffer. Yet he is a damn good engineer. *'Brawn' (Corey Burton) - Extremely macho, he is strong for his size. Brawn is the resident demolitions expert. *'Gears' (Frank Welker) - He hates Earth. I mean really hates it. He'd rather be on Cybertron. That doesn't stop him from blasting 'Cons. Ironically, Earth is where he was killed by Killer in Miami. *'Windcharger '(John Stephenson; Posthumous) - He WAS the fastest Autobot until Blurr arrived on Earth. He is also a master of disguise. *'Jetfire' (Gregg Berger) - The first Autobot Flyer on Earth. He has dedicated his life to science. *'Dinobots' - A group of rowdy, arrogant, lowbrow, disobedient Autobot warriors that some Autobots would rather scrap than deal with. Wheeljack built them, and made them sentient, but forgot to make them smarter, for which he is ridiculed. **'Grimlock' (Gregg Berger) - The leader of the Dinobots. He has a grudging respect for Optimus Prime. Other than that, he'd rather just do his own thing. **'Slag' (Neil Ross) - He hates everyone and everything. He even said so once. **'Sludge' (Frank Welker) - Good god. What an idiot. This guy wouldn't know a piece of chocolate from a piece of poop. Yet he believes in the Autobot cause. **'Snarl' (Hal Rayle) - The clinically depressed one. He fears he'll never see his beloved Cybertron, and the only joy he gets is in combat. **'Swoop' (Michael Bell) - If you were to make friends with any of the Dinobots, Swoop would be the one. He sociable, outgoing, and friendly. Yet his alt-form is considered "terrorizing", a topic he's very sensitive about. This often puts him at odds with Grimlock. *'Warpath' (Alan Oppenheimer) - Warpath snuck his way to Earth via the space bridge and joined the Autobots. He is their answer to the Generic Tank Decepticons that were being deployed around the time Starscream created a clone of Optimus Prime. He is a stereotypical tank commander. And his gun. How he loves his gun. *'Powerglide' (Michael Chain) - Powerglide often gloats how he can fly under his own power...yet there are a ton of generic Autobot Flyers, not to mention Jetfire, Jetstorm, and the Aerialbots. *'Beachcomber' (Alan Oppenheimer) - Beachcomber is very fond of the animals of Earth, making him best friends with Hound. He will fight fiercely to protect the environment. *'Inferno' (silent) - The firefighter of the Autobots. He selflessy rushes into blazing infernos to save anyone in neeed. His impulsive need to put out fires is what got him killed by Slagger. *'Grapple '(Peter Reneday) - An architect and artist, Grapple built many high-rises on Cybertron that were destroyed during the war. Now, he is stifled by the reality and needs of the war. Only his best friend Hoist can cheer him up. *'Blaster/Twincast' (Buster Jones) - The Autobot version of Soundwave (and Soundwave's worst enemy). He loves nothing more than listening to Earth music while blasting Decepticons. Blaster was killed during the Battle of Autobot City by Soundwave (who also died in the same battle) and was resurrected as Twincast. Like Soundwave, Blaster has an arsenal of tapes at his disposal. **'Eject' (silent) - The strong, silent type, Eject is a confirmed fan of Earth sports. **'Rewind' (Townsend Coleman) - Did you know that Rewind is the know-it-all of the Autobots? Did you know that he is deadly accurate? Did you know that everyone is annoyed by him? **'Steeljaw' (Frank Welker) - The best sniffer the Autobots have. **'Ramhorn' (John Hostetter) - Always angry and rarin' to ram someone. *'Red Alert' (Michael Chain) - Paranoid. That's all that can describe the Security Director of the Autobots. He's well-intentioned, but his false alarm to real emergency ratio is...you do the math. He and Prowl are best friends, mainly because they both work as civil enforcers in cities with high crime-rates. They still haven't cracked New York, though. *'Smokescreen' (Nolan North) - As his name suggests, he can create a big smokescreen that disorients Decepticons, allowing Autobots to get cheap shots off. *'Hoist' (Michael Chain) - The family doctor of the Autobots. Everyone reports to Hoist for routine check-ups and maintenance, no exceptions! He also works with tow-truck companies from time to time. *'Perceptor' (Paul Eiding) - An astute scientist. He is perpetually seeking to increase knowledge, and his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering, and additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. *'Seaspray' (Alan Oppenheimer) - Seaspray absolutely loves Earth's oceans. Not just Earth oceans, though. Any planet with an ocean, he wants to sail on it. *'Tracks' (Michael McConnohie) - Narcissistic, Tracks usually moans when his paint gets scratched. He usually cares only for his chrome finish, but will always be there to help Prowl and Red Alert solve crime waves. Quite mysteriously, Tracks can sprout wings and fly. *'Cosmos' (Michael McConnohie) - The first space-faring Autobot of the Earth-based Autobots. He can, as his name implies, traverse through space. He often serves as the equivelant of a spy satellite. *'Omega Supreme' (Jack Angel) - The largest Autobot, next to Metroplex. He is THE solution to Devestator and Bruticus. Even Megatron fears him. *'Skids '(Michael Chain) - A theoretician. This is appropriate, as some would say his existence is merely theoretical; everyone forgets who he is or that he was there. But if they got to know him, they'd learn that he likes to daydream, get built into furniture, and pick up cowboy chicks. *'Chromia' (Grey DeLisle) - Elita One's second-in-command and Ironhide's girlfriend. *'Moonracer' (Grey DeLisle) - The bubbly little sister, Moonracer is full of naïve optimism and, to the dismay of her partners-in-guerilla warfare, pratfalls. She worries that others, either friends or enemies, don't take her seriously and dismiss her as simply being cute. But she'll show them. She'll show them she too can be hardcore. *'Firestar' (Grey DeLisle) - Practical and unprepossessing, she is nonetheless particularly useful during thefts of Decepticon Energon cubes, as her vehicle mode is capable of transporting large numbers of them. *'Greenlight' (silent) - Back when she was impetuous and untested, Greenlight was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists. But then the war came. Unlike before, when she could only abstractly mourn for the lives lost, it took a loss of a friend to make her realize that she, too, had a stake in the outcome. *'Lancer' (silent) - Back when she was impetuous and untested, Lancer was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists. She's thought about putting in an application at the Elite Guard, but she always gets too nervous. *'Alpha Trion '(Ed Asner) - One of the oldest living Transformers. Alpha Trion was the one who rebuilt Orion Pax, Ariel, and Dion as Optimus Prime, Elita One, and Ironhide, respectively. *'Aerialbots' - The Autobots' first combiner team. They were THE reason the Decepticon combiners became less effective than before. The combine to form Superion. **'Silverbolt' (Charlie Adler) - The leader of the Aerialbots. He is defined by his extreme fear of heights and by his refusal to bow to it. He constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader of the Aerialbots in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. This has proven true and, not surprisingly, the mature, responsible Silverbolt makes an excellent commander. He eventually overcame his phobia, which in turn allowed him to intercept Starscream's attack on the Autobot Armada, and later shoot down Dirge in Chicago. **'Air Raid' (Rob Paulsen) - Some might call him reckless, the way he dives out of nowhere, charging enemy units head on. Air Raid would laugh at that. A rash and fearless young warrior who loves surprises (especially those that leave his foes too stunned to fight back), he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. **'Fireflight' (Frank Welker) - He combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation. Near collisions and crashes come fast and frequent when he's around. If Aerialbots had to be certified to take to the air he'd have been grounded for life long ago. Fireflight means well and has a good heart, he just can't help losing himself in the beauty of the world when seen from the sky. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder and innocence, but at the same time it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. **'Skydive' (Laurie Faso) - It has been said he would rather read about an aerial battle than take part in one. He's the Aerialbots' resident bookworm and is fascinated by the history and science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees. His knowledge of aerial warfare and tactics is unmatched. Skydive is probably the most skilled Autobot flier in existence. All of that, and you're more likely to find him secluded in a cozy library than actually in the sky. He's simply too modest and bookish to realize how smart and skilled he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots definitely do. **'Slingshot' (Rob Paulsen) - A loud-mouthed, bragging jerk. Many believe that his annoying, self-aggrandizing, and abrasive personality is a cover for his insecurities over being the smallest and weakest Aerialbot. Just as many couldn't care less and just wish he would shut up, and/or go away. *'Protectobots' - A team of Autobots dedicated to emergency, rescue, and law enforcement. The frequently work closely with Prowl, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Hoist. The Protectobots are not related to the isolated Rescue Bots stationed on an island in Maine (which has no strategic value to the Decepticons). The Protectobots combine to form Defensor. **'Hot Spot '(Dan Gilvezan) - The leader of the Protectobots. He initially considered himself redundant when he met Inferno, but then settled nicely into his role. He greatly mourned his mentor Inferno's death following the Miami Massacre. **'Streetwise' (Peter Cullen) - The policebot of the Protectobots. He fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. He considers the Stunticons the bane of his existence, though he never got the opportunity to catch them. **'Blades' (Frank Welker) - He will never be the Autobot poster child. He's a dirty, underhanded street brawler at heart and proud of it. The fact that his alternate mode and function as air support can keep him at a distance from combat infuriates him. Blades would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon from antenna to tailpipe than to fly. When he fights, he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. Blades does his job and does it darn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your processor he'll find it. **'Grooves' (Frank Welker) - The hippie of the Autobots. He is a free spirit, going with the flow. His hippie ways often put him at odds with the militant Warpath. **'First Aid' (Michael Bell) - A former student of Ratchet, First Aid is a doctor, not a mechanic. He is learned in all Transformers medical practices and is also a good ambulance, having never had a patient die on him. His greatest enemy is Mutilate, who does the exact opposite of what he does: mulch people. *'Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime' (Judd Nelson) - Initially assigned to Elita One's security contingent, Hot Rod became among the most famous of the Autobots, especially after being instated as a Prime. In the timeframe between Optimus Prime's death and resurrection, Rodimus Prime led the Autobots on a string of victories that dealt crushing blows to the Decepticons. *'Blurr '(John Moschitta) - The fastest Autobot around (in both alt-mode speed and talking), Blurr is often used as a messenger, data courier, scout, mailbot, and distraction. Decepticons often shudder when Blurr comes onto the battlefield due to how much of a fool's errand it is to hit him. Blurr is the one who killed Megatron during the Battle of Chicago, and is a very swift shot, making him a Transformers version of Han Solo. *'Arcee/Elita Two' (Sumalee Montano) - Another member of Elita One's security contingent, Arcee became a very famous Autobot during the Galvatron Crisis. After Elita One committed suicide following Optimus Prime's death, Arcee became Elita Two, serving alongside her boyfriend Rodimus Prime on the frontlines. Arcee has a close relationship with Daniel Witwicky. *'Kup' (Wally Burr) - An aging veteran of the early days of the war, Kup just keeps going and going and going...(he must run on Energizer batteries). Kup gets a twinkle in his eye whenever he regales old war stories, of which Grimlock is a big fan of. *'Ultra Magnus' (Michael Ironside) - The last of the Magnus' (second in the Autobot chain of command only to the Primes). Believing he is nothing but a soldier, Ultra Magnus is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot, and will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He is respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage and self-sacrifice. There is a special enmity between him and Galvatron for this reason, for Galvatron may be the most deadly foe of all. (Also, Galvatron, given his mental state, probably doesn't approve of people he's had blown up getting back up afterward. This can be seen as a sore point for Magnus, too.) *'Springer' (Neil Ross) - The archetypical action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident, and always ready with a dead-pan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day and be smug about it. Springer was killed during the Battle of Autobot City as one of the very few notable casualties of the battle (otherwise, the Decepticons hit the most). *'Wreck-Gar' (Eric Idle) - Originally a Junkion, Wreck-Gar joined the Autobots after his fellow Junkions were killed by Galvatron. Wreck-Gar is a huge fan of Earth television, and is constantly quoting TV shows. *'Wheelie' (Frank Welker) - The last survivor of a spaceliner crash, Wheelie managed to survive for years on Junkion using only his wits. He never seemed to grow up, and always spoke in rhyme, though he eventually spoke normally. He is often used as a distraction. Following their resurrection, Optimus Prime and Elita One initially wrote him off as an annoying nusiance, but eventually came to love him and adopt him as a son. Wheelie is to Daniel what Bumblebee was to Spike. *'Outback' (James Patrick Stuart) - A calm, laid-back Autobot sniper, Outback usually mumbles to himself while scoped, scanning for targets. He sees sniping as a good job, since he never goes hungry, and (as he sees it) as long as there is at least one Autobot and one Decepticon left in the galaxy, he'll always have a job. He often insists that he's an assassin, not a crazed gunman (one's a job, the other's a mental illness, as he puts it). Outback is a professional, and professionals have standards: #Be polite #Be efficient #Have a plan to kill every Decepticon you meet *'Metroplex' (Bud Davis) - Bigger than Omega Supreme or any Combiner team, Metroplex always supports his Autobot allies. As a section of Autobot City on Earth, Metroplex is also a mobile base. Metroplex even has several autonomous soldiers at his disposal: **'Six-Gun' (Maurice LaMarche) - A walking, talking mass of weaponry. It's not just a name either; he literally has six guns on him. **'Slammer '(silent) - A non-Transformer tank drone. **'Scamper' (David Gilvezan) - Impulsive and outgoing. *'Sky Lynx '(Nolan North) - He is the unbelievably talented, unsurpassably skilled, and altogether magnificent robot behind most of the greatest, most adventurous, and most daring moments in all of Autobot history. At least, if you ask Sky Lynx, that is. Not that he isn't a skilled, fast, and powerful warrior, well deserving of his rank as Lieutenant Commander—he most certainly is all those things—he's just a rather bit too eager to tell you about it. At length. However, his superiors recognize his undeniable skill and tolerate his ego. Springer has nicknamed him "Commander Modesty." He was killed during the Battle of Autobot City. *'Swerve' (Frank Welker) - Gregarious would be a good word to describe him'.' So would outgoing, enthusiastic, upbeat, joyfully irreverent, flippant, sarcastic, wise ass, troll, or "total pain in the aft," depending on which side of his weapons-grade mouth you happen to fall on and how long you've been listening to him use it. Swerve has a sense of fun and even whimsy that stands out from your run of the mill Autobots fairly dramatically. The little fellow may get on their nerves... he'll probably get on their nerves... But it'll always be with a smile, a laugh, and an epic level quip, making him a good bartender. He was killed during the Battle of Autobot City. *'Sandstorm' (Jerry Houser) - He gets bored easily, and has a very hard time concentrating on humdrum tasks. He craves excitement, and since the Transformers apparently don't have the X-Games (though they do have skateboarding apes), he goes in for fighting the Decepticons. The ever-present threat of deactivation or maiming doesn't frighten him, but he does fear that the war might end any chance for him to enjoy life. For Sandstorm, war may not be heaven, but it's a hell of an adventure. He was killed during the Battle of Autobot City. *'Broadside' (Bill Martin) - He is a huge loser. He's the forgotten Autobot Triple Changer who turns into either a tiny aircraft carrier and a jet, or an impossibly large "jet" and an aircraft carrier. Broadside also happens to be terrified of heights. And gets seasick on the water. His life must suuuuuuck. Fortunately, as one of the Wreckers, Broadside is almost constantly shooting the slag out of Decepticons, which is probably a good outlet for any frustration. He was killed (or rather, sunk and drowned) during the Battle of Autobot City, Pearl Harbor-style. *'Commando Squads' - Introduced at the beginning of the Decepticon Civil War, the commandos are the best students of the academy. **'Delta Squad' - Perhaps the most famous of the commando squads, Delta Squad has participated in many battles with maximum efficieny and a 100% success rate. No other commando team has this rate, nor did any other team have members who all scored the highest in the simulators of the academy. Optimus Prime believes they could be his successors. All members of Delta Squad have special abilities. ***'Andy' (Andy Sammonds) - The leader of Delta Squad. Andy is a socially-awkward Autobot who is sensitive to physical contact and loud noises. He wanted nothing to do with the war, especially due to his flat feet (a manufacturing defect that Vector Sigma apologized for). However, after several of his friends at Iacon High School were killed in a Decepticon terrorist attack, Andy and his closest friends (sister, girlfriend, and other close friend) all joined the academy. Nowadays, it's not uncommon to find Andy and his squad at the most important battles. Andy is THE best shot the Autobots have, killing Decepticons in one hit (he knows their weak points). Optimus is preparing to name Andy as his successor and induct him into the Order of the Primes. ***'Katie' (Katie Sammonds) - Andy twin sister. Katie has several of the problems that Andy does, but has an easier time coping with them. Katie always supports Andy and never lashes out at him. Despite being a femme, Katie acts very tomboyish, and refuses to bow to any girly stereotypes. Katie has a rocket pack on her back that enables her to fly without having to be a Flyer. ***'Belle' (Belle Johnson) - Andy's girlfriend. Like Katie, she also refuses to bow to any girly stereotypes. Belle loves Andy very much, and wouldn't want to be with anybody else. Belle has special eyes that allow her to use x-ray vision. ***'Jenny' (Jenny Smith) - Jenny is a close friend of Andy's. Also a major tomboy, Jenny loves nothing more than to get her servos dirty and rip Decepticons apart. Jenny has special sound-amplication equipment that can listen to sounds through walls. **'The Other Squads' - There is a squad for each letter in the Greek alphabet. None of them matter, just Delta Squad. The others can kiss Warpath's gun. *'Teletraan 1' (Casey Kasem as computer, Sandy Fox in robot mode) - The Autobots' faithful computer in their base. Teletraan 1 serves as a warning system for the Autobots, and can spy on broadcast signals. A spy satellite can quickly pick up Decepticon activity. When danger threatens (or something needs to be done that requires a computer's touch), Teletraan 1 can deploy a Triple Changer AI avatar known as Teletraan Artificial Intelligence (T-AI for short, in homage to the character from Robots in Disguise). T-AI can transform into a female android, a cassette that plugs into Teletraan 1, and a plasma rifle usable by humans. Though frequently believing herself useless, T-AI eventually got her own full-sized Transformers body and fought on the frontlines, later becoming the mentor of the Headmaster Juniors. *'Headmasters' - Headmasters are Transformers whose head is an alt-mode of a smaller being, usually but not exclusively organic. It is mutually beneficial: the smaller being gets a larger body, and the Transformer gets an extra perspective on the battlefield. The Headmasters first entered service during the Battle of Nebulos. **'Fortress Maximus' (Steven Blum) - Basically a Headmaster version of Metroplex, Fortress Maximus is actually a weary and reluctant warrior. Fighting is against his pacifist nature, even for the most noble of causes. Over time, the endless conflict in the Spindler Sector has worn him down, to the point that he's willing to walk away from the war entirely to preserve himself and his ideals. **'Cerebros' (Steve Kramer) - The head of Fortress Maximus. In turn, Cerebros' head is controlled by Spike Witwicky, effectively making him even more powerful than the President of the United States. Cerebros has no defined personality, being a lifeless hulk when Spike isn't piloting him. **'Chromedome' (Frank Welker) - A quiet academic with a tendancy to fade into the background. Originally a number-cruncher at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming working on ways to improve the processing power of the Transformers' computerized minds, Chromedome found himself forcibly dragged into the Great War when a Decepticon attack destroyed the facility. Chromedome put his work to use programming Autobots so they could outsmart their Decepticon foes, but alas, only wound up fostering an intellectual arms race of sorts, in which both sides competed to repurpose the newest advances in programming into military advantages. Ground down over the years by this inevitability, Chromedome has come to accept that war with the Decepticon cannot be prevented—but only won. His Headmaster partner is Stylor. Chromedome is often Fortress Maximus' second-in-command. **'Brainstorm' (Michael Bell) - The Autobot who conceived the Headmasters in the first place, Brainstorm is even smarter than Wheeljack (Brainstorm has yet to get around to making the Dinobots smarter, though...or fixing Dead End's suicidal tendancies). Brainstorm's Headmaster partner is Arcana, the oldest and wisest of the Nebulan Resistance. He has continued on in his role to this very day. **'Hardhead' (Neil Kaplan) - He is a soldier to his core. A soldier with a stubborn streak a megamile wide. He's stubborn to the point of rejecting outright any path but his own, any idea that goes against his natural instinct or inclination (namely fighting), and any advice he didn't come up with himself. He doesn't talk much, and when he does, it tends to be blunt and terse, if not outright rude. A soldier doesn't waste time on social niceties when there's a war to fight. His Headmaster partner is the Nebulan Duros. **'Highbrow' (David Kaye) - To put it in terms even your obviously limited intellect can easily understand: "Highbrow is smarter than you are". No, no, don't allow your comparably plebeian cerebral encumbrance to strain itself beyond endurance in a futile attempt to grasp the intrinsic universal magnitude of Highbrow's innate mental acuity, for it will bear no arboreal reproductive spheres. The ultrascopic trans-infinite sublimity of his diurnal ponderances transcend the circumference of most sentient species' entire thought-spheres, if he does vocalize the notion personally (and you can be certain he will). His Headmaster partner is the Nebulan Gort. **'Hosehead' (Michael Brandon) - Well, he's got a nice personality. He's a fine guy, kind and well-meaning, courageous and willing to carry out his dangerous search and rescue function. Sometimes he even does it quite well. But he gets very flustered under pressure, to the point that he can do as much damage as good. His Headmaster partnership with the Nebulan star athlete Lug seems to be improving this problem. **'Nightbeat' (Tom Kane) - A self-declared detective, he loves mystery, suspense, and conspiracy. When Nightbeat is on the trail for clues, nothing else matters. This monomania has famously gotten him into trouble over his head more times than he can count, yet in the face of adversity, he remains cool, confident, and even irreverent. He has insulted creatures many times his size and committed huge faux-pas to uncover the truth. It is not so much that Nightbeat is brave, but more that, when the thrill of the hunt has him, he will not be denied. His Headmaster partner is the Nebulan Muzzle. **'Siren' (Gilbert Gottfried) - His voice modulator goes to eleven—and stays there. Thanks to his ear-splitting upbringing in the Sonic Canyons, he operates at full volume all the time. While this may annoy his pals Nightbeat and Hosehead, it drives his partner Quig nuts. Eventually, Quig's efforts to teach Siren about the concept of an "indoor voice" may succeed, but for now Siren doesn't really listen to him, either because he can't hear him or because he doesn't want to. **'Headmaster Juniors '- A group of humans selected by the Autobots to be Headmasters. They are all under the age of 18, and therefore, are still in training. All three Headmaster Juniors are under the tutelage of T-AI, Teletraan-Is AI avatar. They have Master-Braces that armor up their bodies and allow them to transform into the heads of Transtectors (non-sentient Transformers). ***'Shuta Go' (Jeremy Shada) - The de facto leader of the Headmaster Juniors, Shuta was a normal boy until his father Professor Go was killed by Starscream. He just wanted to stay in his room all day after that, until he was recruited by the Autobots. He then began training to be a Headmaster Junior. Shuta has a personal vendetta against Starscream, and in the heat of battle, there is no one fiercer. He hates Decepticons so much, in fact, that he and Cliffjumper are good friends, often talking about new and grotesque (in robot terms, at least) ways to kill Decepticons. When combined with his Transtector, he becomes Goshooter. ***'Cab' (Tara Strong) - The Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Karin in the South Seas, Cab would rather be a normal boy than have to deal with his Pro-North Korean parents. He got his chance when Karin was destroyed in a Decepticon hit-and-fade attack, killing his parents. Wanting to see the world outside of his kingdom, Cab is still undergoing culture shock, and is still very deep-rooted in his jungle boy ways. When combined with his Transtector, he becomes Overload. ***'Minerva' (Jessica DiCicco) - The only female Headmaster Junior, Minerva is the daughter of an American senator (which means her father can give himself fat paychecs, hence her nice clothes). Minerva is a common point of contention between Shuta and Cab, but their conflict isn't a brutal one. Whereas Cab always tries to impress Minerva with flashy moves and daring manouvers that often make situations much worse than they already are, Shuta just does what he usually does. It was Shuta's bravery, courage, and selflessness that eventually won Minerva over, and the two are currently dating (happily, I might add; not even the war gets between them). When combined with her Transtector, she becomes...Minerva (pretty original, huh?). *'Targetmasters' - Targetmasters are similar to Headmasters, only their partners transform into their GUNS, not heads. **'Pointblank' (Neil Ross) - He would say that war is hell, if he wasn't a bot of very few words. Words make arguments, and arguments make wars, and he wants no more of those. That isn't to say he's a poor fighter. He just wants a quiet place to sit down with a good datatrack and a glass of frosty energon, without a Decepticon missile spoiling everything, and if he should find himself pounding the ever-loving lock washers out of the shooter of that missile, it isn't because he bears grudges or even out of regret for the waste of a good drink. No, it's just on general principle. Every battle won brings him closer to retirement, which of course is never going to happen in a million years. No hard feelings, though. His partner is Peacemaker. **'Crosshairs' (Neil Ross) - As the Autobot weapons supervisor, he oversees the procurement and maintenance of a dizzying arsenal of implements of death for his fellow Autobots. Long association with such machinery has made him meticulous and careful, possibly to a fault. Crosshairs will often refuse to fire his own weapon unless he's certain it won't miss. Crosshairs enjoys a good relationship with his equally methodical Targetmaster partner Pinpointer, who is content to let Crosshairs call the shots. **'Sureshot' (Steve Bulen) - He's basically an ego with a gun. He can explain himself, so I won't. His partner is Spoilsport. **'Other Targetmaster Partners' - There are also Targetmaster partners for existing, high-rank Autobot officers. ***'Haywire' (Rob Paulsen) - Blurr's partner. ***'Firebolt' (Dick Gautier) - Rodimus Prime's partner. ***'Recoil' (Trevor Devall) - Kup's partner. *'Build Team' - The Autobot equivelant of the Constructicons, Build Team did not enter the conflict until the beginning of the Decepticon Civil War due to their part in the Cybertron Salvage Operation. They combine to form Landfill. **'Wedge' (Michael Reisz) - "A boy genius", Wedge is devoted to his job, having kept his team on time and never missed a deadline. **'Grimlock' (Tom Wyner) - Before you ask, this is NOT the Dinobot Grimlock! This Grimlock is much more outgoing, and believes "Respect Builds Great Warriors". **'Hightower' (Keith Anthony) - The best marksman on the team, but he prefers to use an imprecise flamethrower. He's a big fanboy of Wedge. **'Heavy Load' (Daran Norris) - Heavy Load may look bulky, but he's light on his feet. He acts as a mentor to young Wedge. *'Generic Autobots' (Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle) - In addition to the named Autobots, there are a ton of generic, nameless Autobots who serve to populate scenes and as cannon fodder to highlight Decepticon threats. **'Cars' - The most common generic Autobots are, of course, cars. They come in all models, from hot rods of the 1930s to the pony cars of the 1950s to the sleek hybrids of today. **'Tanks' - Generic tanks serve in the frontlines in large battles. Most often, they are under the command of Warpath. **'Flyer' - The Autobot equivelant of the Decepticon Seekers. Decepticons The Decepticons were once the most-feared beings in the galaxy. Following their forced eviction from Cybertron during an Autobot uprising, though, they slowly began losing power until they were forcibly evicted from Earth as well, forcing them to build a new home from scratch. Following the Mausoleum Incident, the Decepticons became known as the Imperial Decepticons. The Decepticons believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species, and a caste system. *'Megatron/Galvatron' (Frank Welker) - The original leader of the Decepticons. Ruthless, cunning, and above all, just unpleasant, Megatron was feared throughout the galaxy. Even the Quintessons feared him. He was killed during the Battle of Chicago by Blurr, and handed leadership down to Starscream. Megatron was eventually resurrected, but having seen Starscream actually win against the Autobots, stayed on in an advisory role. Following the Battle of Autobot City, where both Optimus Prime and Starscream were killed, Megatron was near-death when Shockwave rebuilt him as Galvatron. Until Starscream was resurrected, Galvatron took interrim control, then returned to his advisory role. *'Starscream' (Steven Blum) - The current leader of the Decepticons. Initially one of the finest scientists on Cybertron, Starscream joined the Decepticons after the Autobots destroyed his research. Initially in it to find closure after his experiments with transmetal were destroyed, he eventually saw the Decepticon cause as just, saw Megatron as conservative, and began plotting to usurp control. After many failed plots (one of which saw the creation of the Combaticons), Starscream realized no one can kill Megatron, rekindled his old friendship with Megatron, and both became better for it. After Megatron's death in the Battle of Chicago, Starscream became the reluctant leader of the Decepticons. In his time as leader, though, Starscream did what Megatron couldn't: beat the Autobots. During the Battle of Autobot City, Starscream was killed by Optimus Prime, who was fatally shot at the same time. Fortunately, he was eventually resurrected and resumed leading the Decepticons. *'Slipstream' (Tara Strong) - Second-in-Command of the Decepticons. In their academy days, Starscream and Slipstream were close friends, and even developed romantic feelings for each other. Unfortunately, the Cybertron Civil War separated them, especially after Slipstream was presumed dead in the Second Battle of Harmonex. Four million years later, the two were reunited after the Autobot Uprising. Slipstream became the Decepticon second-in-command after Megatron's death following the Battle of Chicago, and also inherited Megatron's Fusion Cannon. Slipstream is very sensitive about Starscream's self-esteem, and thus often launches into fits of rage when someone objects to or makes fun of Starscream, going as far as to blast hapless generics. She was killed during the Battle of Autobot City, though later resurrected. *'Seekers' - The Seekers are jet Decepticons under Starscream's command. **'Thundercracker/Scourge' (James Horan as Thundercracker; Frank Welker as Scourge) - One of Starscream's former right-hand bots. Thundercracker was fatally shot by Starscream after he and Skywarp attempted to kill Slipstream. Shockwave rebuilt him into Scourge shortly thereafter. Scourge was killed during the Battle of Autobot City. Fortunately, Starscream managed to save his spark and built a new version of his original body, thus making him Thundercracker again. Since then, he has been destroyed and rebuilt numerous times. **'Skywarp/Cyclonus' (Frank Welker as Skywarp; Jack Angel as Cyclonus) - Skywarp's story is the same as Thundercracker's, only Skywarp became Cyclonus, not Scourge. Cyclonus was killed during the Battle of Autobot City. But like Scourge's spark, Starscream saved his spark and resurrected him, making him Skywarp once more. Since then, he has been destroyed and rebuilt numerous times, like Thundercracker. I guess that makes them like Waspinator? **'Dirge' (Bud Davis) - A master of using fear as a weapon. Mournful, morose, and silent, his behavior gives even close comrades like Ramjet the creeps. Dirge actively cultivates this atmosphere; his engines are even tuned to generate fear in all who hear them. Few realize, however, that this need to instill fear is part of an overwhelming need for control over his own situation. Should things spiral out of control, Dirge falls victim to paralyzing fear himself and his usefulness as a warrior vanishes. He was killed (rather brutally) by both Silverbolt and Kup during the Battle of Chicago. **'Hotlink' (silent) - A "Mechatronic Engineer" by trade but a gadget geek at heart. You'll never find him without his tool kit, and he's always ready to tinker up a new device to fit the needs of the moment. It's an affinity that transcends even Autobot or Decepticon factions for him. He'll be just as quick to geek out over an awesome Autobot weapon as one from his own team. And just as quick to "improve" it for his own enjoyment. His favorite creation of his own is the pyropathic flamethrower. The kids love that one. He was killed during the Autobot Uprising on Cybertron. **'Acid Storm' (Frank Welker) - One of the Rainmakers, Acid Storm creates acid rainstorms to soften hard targets, Autobot and human. Ultimately, though, Acid Storm detests head-on combat, preferring to just do his job as a Rainmaker, which even then he doesn't like. He'd much rather be back on Cybertron enjoying the joys of life. He and his fellow Rainmakers were killed during the Battle of Autobot City. **'Ramjet' (Steven Blum) - What can really be said about someone whose only idea of strategy is to smash into things with his head? In his defense he's specifically built to survive such midair collisions and his prey most definitely is not. The strategy can be frighteningly effective, since no one expects a fighter jet to ram them. Ramjet has a tendency to regard the sky as belonging only to him, and will frequently ram even neutral or friendly targets. Though he is built to take such hits frequent collisions and crashes can still take their toll on his internal mechanisms. His constant crashing eventually got him killed during the Battle of Autobot City, when trying to crash through Trailbreaker's force field. **'Sunstorm' (Frank Welker) - Unlike the other Decepticons, Sunstorm is rather docile, and loves to sing. This puts him at odds with Starscream. Alot. This eventually led Sunstorm to defect to the Autobots during the Battle of Autobot City. **'Thrust' (Colin Murdoch) - Thrust is something of an oddity among the Seekers since his alt-mode has VTOL capabilities, something he brags about endlessly. He is also very loud, declaring victory before even engaging in combat. He was killed (rather sadistically by Cliffjumper) during the Battle of Autobot City. **'Red Wing' (silent) - Red Wing isn't really significant, other than the fact he shot down Sky Lynx during the Battle of Autobot City, only to be shot down by Powerglide in retaliation. Either way, he's dead, and no one cares. Not even Starscream, who probably wasn't even aware of his existence. He was also a major Decepticon during Optimus Prime and Elita One's early days, but faded into the background when Starscream came along. *'Soundwave/Soundblaster' (Frank Welker) - The "Communications Officer" of the Decepticons, Soundwave was Megatron's most loyal troop. But when Starscream took control following Megatron's untimely death, Soundwave was not sure whether he would follow Starscream, or usurp control and kill Starscream and those loyal to him. Eventually, Soundwave warmed up to Starscream and even began developing a personality (one of psychopath). Soundwave was killed by Blaster during the Battle of Autobot City (Blaster died, too, if you're wondering), but was resurrected as Soundblaster. Soundwave/Soundblaster is (in)famous for his arsenal of tapes (all voiced by Frank Welker except where noted). **'Laserbeak' - A buzzard often used by Soundwave/Soundblaster as a spy and interrogator. Soundwave/Soundblaster seems to favor him the most. **'Ravage' - A panther used as Soundwave/Soundblaster's attack dog. **'Rumble' - A human-sized Transformer who can turn his arms into piledrivers and cause a shake-up. **'Frenzy' - Also a human-sized Transformer who can turn his arms into piledrivers, though Frenzy has the added ability to emit sonic waves. **'Ratbat' - Just as it says on the tin. Ratbat is obsessed with efficiency. **'Buzzsaw' - Also a buzzard, though unlike Laserbeak, Buzzsaw uses...buzzsaws. **'Slugfest' - A stegosaurus (don't ask Snarl how it happened). He didn't do much except get blasted by Bumblebee during the Battle of Chicago. **'Overkill' - A rhino who is just as important as Slugfest. His fate is also the same: blasted by Bumblebee. And the strange thing? Soundwave and his cassettes actually CARED. **'Squawktalk' - First appearing during the Second Battle of Autobot City, Squawktalk can request a cracker in 6,500 languages. He loves unusual languages and dialects, and finds them soothing and relaxing. To this end, he talks constantly, even when he has nothing to say. This has not particularly endeared him to his comrades, who eagerly await for Squawktalk to have to translate something—even if it won't shut him up, at least he'll be talking about something important. He can combine with Beastbox to form Squawkbox. **'Beastbox' - Like the apes he resembles, Beastbox is naturally curious, which should, in theory, make him an excellent interrogator. Unfortunately, that curiosity is subsumed by his impatience and violent rages. Although he can record up to 6000 hours of testimony, he rarely captures anything but screams and cries as he pummels his recalcitrant captives with his heavy metal fists. Although a violent attitude is a must with the Decepticons, his superiors are rather displeased with his performance—it's difficult to gain information from an Autobot after he's been beaten to death. He can combine with Squawktalk to form Squawkbox. **'Autoscout' - Autoscouts can be deployed by Soundwave/Soundblaster to examine things. They are automated drones, have no personalities, and are considered expendable. **'Enemy' - Enemy takes his name seriously. He defines himself by his opposition to others; he likes to say that the long list of people who hate him shows just how important he is. It doesn't make him a great teammate. In fact, Enemy goes out of his way to not cooperate with his fellow Decepticons, solely to ensure that they don't like him. On the other hand, his unnatural ability to be despised comes in handy on the battlefield. Enemy is cunning enough to goad the most important of his opponents into focusing on him, drawing them away from their friends and objectives and seriously compromising their usefulness. **'Garboil' - Garboil is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. His primary function is information control; he keeps tabs on everyone. Not just the citizens of worlds under Decepticon control in his endless hunt for rebels, but also on his fellow Decepticons, weeding out potential traitors or potential future Secret Police members. When he's not doing that, he's making sure the right information is being released to the troops or public... even if the "right" information is a carefully crafted pack of lies. Despite his important position within the Secret Police, he has very little combat capability. His main strength is in his vocoder, which is capable of generating a powerful cacophonic blast with a subsonic override signal, causing confusion and fear in his targets. **'Flip Sides' (Kari Wahlgreen) - You'd be hard pressed to find a robot more friendly and compassionate than Flip Sides. A former teacher, she is well-suited to managing data, military history and coordinating, and has been given the task of managing waves of remote-controlled combat drones. She's well-liked and personable, and a valuable Autobot fighter. And it's all a lie, even to Flip Sides herself. She is in actuality a sleeper agent placed into the Autobot ranks thousands of years previous. She has no memory of her former self, which has been carefully buried under her Autobot persona, and will not awaken until the intricate timer mechanism also buried inside her programming triggers. What her Decepticon self is like is entirely unknown, but the thousands of years of data she's collected will undoubtedly be used to devastating effect. When this happens... nobody knows, possibly even the mysterious Decepticons who programmed her. She has a phobia towards mechanoids with more than two legs, which can lock her systems up if she is surprised. There are rumors that she is the true identity of Autobot pop singer Rosanne, but Rosanne transforms into a car, and Flip Side is one of Soundwave/Soundblaster's cassettes. **'Glit' - Glit is a Decepticon doctor equipped with hip-mounted multipurpose medical toolboxes and highly precise laser scalpels, but no actual weaponry. Kind but stubborn, he is the best surgeon the Decepticons have. Unusually for his allegiance, he's compassionate enough to treat any wounded robot he comes across, regardless of their faction. It is said that when he appears on a battlefield, neither side will win, because no warriors will die. Needless to say, this has created friction with Megatron, who once ordered Glit's forelegs cut off to punish him for treating a wounded Autobot commander. Starscream is no better. The protests of his fellow Decepticons succeeded in changing their leader's mind. Unlike other cassette Transformers, Glit does not transform into an audio tape, but rather a head-cleaning cassette. Glit likes to get loaded on energon wine and sing. **'Howlback' (Hynden Walch) - Howlback is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. Howlback takes her job and position as an enforcer very seriously and will brook no dissent from anyone, even a fellow Decepticon. She carries herself with an elegant air, which masks the ice-cold killer at the core of her spark. As part of her job of quelling insurgencies and arresting (or assassinating) suspected rebels, she carries a set of "Multi-Track Missiles", but her real strength is in her "Feedbacker Shield", an energy barrier which absorbs energy attacks, allowing her to fire them back at the target of her choosing. **'Sundor' - Sundor is an Autobot equipped with automatic-targeting blasters that fire Corona rays and can melt even Trithyllium steel. Arrogant and narcissistic, he was once a Decepticon until an accident involving sun spots and the space bridge altered his mind and body and he switched sides...Or so the Autobots believe. In fact, Sundor is secretly a Decepticon spy who concocted an elaborate cover story (apparently following an actual space bridge accident) to help him infiltrate the enemy from within. Although both sides believe that the accident changed his allegiance, Megatron is aware that Sundor remains his loyal follower. The unsuspecting Blaster, meanwhile, is just thrilled to have a flyer on his team. The incident granted Sundor nearly impenetrable skin and incredible solar powers, but his special abilities fade at sunset, forcing him to make up excuses for fleeing the battlefield when it becomes dark. The data recorded on his micro-cassette mode is almost entirely sun-based trivia ("The sun is so hot that everything on it is a gas: Iron, Copper, Aluminum and many others..."). **'Wingthing' - Wingthing is one of the many, many animal-friends of Soundwave. Via a high-precision personality emulator, Wingthing is programmed to share his master's penchant for cruelty, and gleefully follows his every command, indulging Soundwave's manipulative desires. And much like his master, Wingthing is hated by pretty much every other Decepticon for it. *'Shockwave' (Corey Burton) - Chief scientist of the Decepticons and one of Megatron's most trusted associates. Shockwave spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control while Elita One and the female Autobots conducted covert operations (while the Beast Wars raged on prehistoric Earth). Shockwave was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he continued his scientific duties, as well as building the Destructicons. Shockwave was grievously injured during the Battle of Autobot City, and subsequently killed during the brutal counterattack on Trypticon City, just after resurrecting Starscream and Slipstream. He will be greatly missed. *'Reflector' (Frank Welker) - A trio of Decepticons (named Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder) who combine to form a high-quality camera that is used for spy purposes. All three were killed during the Battle of Trypticon City. *'Insecticons' - A subset of Decepticons that are meant to be robotic bugs. There are three named Insecticons, and a rabble of cannon fodder nameless clones. **'Shrapnel' (Hal Rayle) - The leader of the Insecticons. The eccentric way in which his parses his dialogue may seem endearing at first, first. Others are soon to discover that his seemingly benign tic is merely the gateway to a frighteningly twisted and perverse mind, even for a Decepticon, Decepticon. A master of electricity, his dark desires put this skill to use on his victims, victims. Nothing delights him more than to see how they squirm from his touch, touch. **'Bombshell' (Michael Bell) - Bombshell loves to toy with his opponents, and is very sadistic. He has a sense of taste, unlike most Transformers, and has developed a taste for human flesh. Taking out Bombshell and clones of Bombshell are a top priority for the Autobots in any battle he takes part in, especially in areas with alot of people. **'Kickback '(Clive Revill) - One of the most charming, likable beings you're ever likely to meet. He collects friends the way others do energon cubes. Scratch the surface, though, and you find a manipulative blackmailer that loves digging up dirt on his new "pals" to force them to work for him. Humans are particularly likely to fall prey to his honeyed words. In insect mode his super-charged legs allow him to jump great distances and kick through solid steel, though he's vulnerable in that mode when attempting to fly through high winds. **'Insecticon clones' - Clones of the original Insecticons. Built from scrap metal, the clones initially lacked intelligence or individual initative, and needed a beam to control them. Shortly after Starscream took control, though, they became perfect clones, able to function on their own. *'Constructicons' - The best engineers the Decepticons have, the Constructicons were the first Combiner team on Earth. They combine to form Devestator. **'Scrapper' (Michael Bell) - The leader of the Constructicons. He is a front loader. Unlike his egomaniacal teammates, he is very modest. Scrapper does the designing, while the others do the building. But just because he's modest doesn't mean he's sane. His favorite artistic liberty is using live Autobots as building materials. Scrapper's favorite past time is digging mass graves for human bodies after a slaughter. **'Bonecrusher' (Neil Ross) - A bulldozer. Bonecrusher makes destruction an art, and as such he is often used as the steamroller for frontal assaults on human cities. Now if only he could keep the buildings the Decepticons actually need standing. Not that the Decepticons really need any human-made structures. **'Scavenger' (Frank Welker) - An excavator. This guy has serious self-esteem issues. He wants so badly to be liked and needed, to feel like a useful and valuable member of his team. His self esteem is so low he'd do just about anything to get the approval of the others, but his simpering, doting eagerness to please just reinforces the other Decepticons' opinion of him as a worthless loser. He's constantly excavating everywhere he goes in the attempt to find something of worth to please everyone and prove his value, but it's invariably just some piece of garbage or scrap he excitedly finds, and that just reinforces their opinion of his worthlessness once again. If it wasn't for his shovel's unique ability to detect needed materials, Starscream and the others would likely have dumped the poor scrub long ago. **'Mixmaster '(Frank Welker) - A cement mixer. Mixmaster can only be described as a deranged alchemist, creating material from raw ore, human remains, even hapless Generic Autobots. Starscream has shown concern over Mixmaster's mental state, but can't argue with his results. **'Hook' (Neil Ross) - A roadcrane. The snob of the Constructicons, he considers himself an artist. He looks upon the rest of the Decepticons almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree. Though full of himself, Hook is a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the most simple of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. Although Starscream acknowledges Hook's incredible skill, he gets impatient with the time it takes Hook to finish his work. Hook cannot understand the frustration at the delays this causes, he just sees it as doing the job right. He was killed during the Battle of Trypticon City, creating a massive gap in the Constructicon ranks and preventing Devestator from being created. **'Long Haul' (Gregg Berger) - A dump truck. The problem, as he sees it, is that he gets all the work and very little of the excitement and the glory that goes with being a Decepticon. He knows his job is important; he'd just much rather be on the front lines fighting shoulder to shoulder with fellow warriors than moving supplies and building installations to make sure those warriors continue fighting. Long Haul keeps these secret desires to himself though, as he's smart enough to know Megatron is not likely to be sympathetic and has no patience for grunts who question their orders. Starscream is another story. He was grievously injured during the Battle of Trypticon City, and was rebuilt as a grappler crane to fill the void left by Hook's death. **'Gravedigger' (silent) - After Long Haul became a crane, a new Constructicon named Gravedigger was built to fill the need of a dump truck. **'Hauler '(silent) - A former Constructicon who defected the Autobots. Hauler works behind-the-scenes with Grapple. *'Blitzwing' (Bumper Robinson) - Blitzwing is a Triple Changer (robot, tank, and jet) who also has three personalities (Icy, a cold strategist, Hothead, short-tempered, and Random, a total nutcase who talks about things that are completely off-topic). Blitzwing used to have one personality, but after getting hit hard during the Battle of Autobot City (by Cliffjumper's huge gun, no less), his head was split into three personalities. He isn't as effective as before, since he's liable to start arguing with himself. *'Astrotrain' (Jack Angel) - Loves to sow confusion. To this end, his Triple Changer abilities serve him well. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner and making him wonder if he's up against one Decepticon or two. He craves having this power over others. Single-minded, you may say, but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you have to take your jollies where you can. He wants more from life, but it's either fly the other Decepticons around, or get scrapped by them. *'Stunticons' - A group of rebellious Decepticon automobiles. As the name implies, they can perform cool stunts. The Stunticons loved nothing better than to knock over stores and killing everyone within, taking the things they looted to be turned into Energon. They were all killed after a lengthy chase with Prowl, Red Alert, and Tracks in Detroit, and then rebuilt and reprogrammed by Wheeljack, becoming the Speedbots, under Blurr's command. As the Stunticons, they combined to form Menasor. As the Speedbots, they combine to form Daytona. **'Motormaster' (Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Stunticons, and second-in-command of the Speedbots. As a Decepticon, he was rather mercilles and tyrannical, always demanding conformity and claiming to be "King of the Road". He wanted to destroy Optimus Prime to prove it. After becoming a Speedbot, Motormaster became a selfless fighter and good friends with Optimus (mainly because they're both trucks). **'Drag Strip' (Will Artell) - As a Stunticon, Drag Strip was obsessed with victory. He'd rather die than lose. And he'll do anything to win. Even cheat. As a Speedbot, Drag Strip loves nothing more than to burn some rubber at the track. **'Dead End' (Phillip Clarke; posthomous) - Dead End suffers from clinical depression. He just doesn't care. He knows that each day we die a little more. Sometimes he even gets suicidal. Even as a Speedbot, his personality didn't change. Wheeljack can't explain it. It's probably his depression that drove him to rip his voice box out. **'Wildrider' (Terry McGovern) - What Fireflight does for air travel Wildrider does for the roadways. The difference is that the Aerialbot honestly means no harm and this insanely wild-riding Stunticon most definitely does. Some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street cred, but those who have come to know him the best realize that it's no act. Wildrider really is as crazy as they come and a very real danger to anything on the road with him. Even his fellow Stunticons are wary of driving anywhere near him. He's alot less psychotic as a Speedbot, acting with resolve. **'Breakdown '(Alan Oppenheimer) - Has an acute case of paranoia. (What was that!?) He genuinely believes that things, both living and inanimate, are watching him. (They're all over me!) Breakdown doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. (Did you hear that!?) He dreads being different and garnering attention. (Stop staring at me!) At times, he almost wishes he was a human so he could just disappear and no one would notice. (Get them off meeeee!) Needless to say, he and Red Alert (He's one of THEM!!) would be energon drinking buddies if each wasn't likely to be convinced the other was trying to poison him. In vehicle mode, Breakdown's engine has got the shakes so hard that it can actually cause mechanical failures in other vehicles. (They're faking!) He can also rely (Ha! As if!) on his concussion rifle if he gets cornered in an alley. As you'd expect, his paranoia is his worst weakness. It's such a problem that the stress can trigger mechanical problems, and it does, constantly. (Oh, yeah, I bet you'd love to claim this was "self-inflicted"!) As a Speedbot, he's alot less paranoid, but still has occasional bouts of paranoia. *'Combaticons' - A group of Decepticons completely focused on military operations. They combine to form Bruticus. All five of them were killed during the Battle of Trypticon City. **'Onslaught' (Steve Bulin) - A master tactician. Starscream often goes to him for tactical help. **'Brawl' (Nolan North) - An extremely violent, extremely brutal, extremely angry Tank Decepticon. He is basically the embodiment of Bruticus' anger. **'Blast-Off' (Keith Silverstein) - Blast-Off loves to brag about how he can fly in space, completely oblivious to the fact that Astrotrain and every Seeker are capable of doing so as well. Unlike the other Combaticons, who died on the ground, Blast-Off was shot down trying to break the Autobot blockade. **'Swindle' (Fred Willard) - Capitalist first, Decepticon second, Swindle is a con-man, an opportunist, a hustler—or as he would put it, an entrepreneur. Unlike his fellow Combaticons, he considers the Autobot-Decepticon war to be merely an opportunity for networking, cutting deals, and making profit. He's an expert on all manner of weaponry and their market prices, and he prides himself on being able to sell anything to pretty much anybody. All he needs is a smile. Swindle is the only surviving Combaticon (he was believed dead until making contact), and has created a massive corporation. **'Vortex' (Dave Boat) - In a past life, it is very possible that he was a roller coaster of some sort. He is the interrogator of the Decepticons, and his favorite method of coaxing secrets from trembling Autobots is to take them on Mr. Vortex's Wild Ride. Laughing like a maniac, Vortex will treat Autobots held hostage within his cargo hold to a psychotic helicopter ride of twists, turns and near-death experiences. Then, once he has learned everything they have to tell: kerplop! *'Destructicons' - A group of crazed, genocidal Decepticons whose only purpose it to kill and destroy. They have an extreme rivalry with the Constructicons. They combine to form Destroyer. **'Killer' (Frank Wlker) - The leader of the group. Killer is an aggressive homicidal maniac who would rather destroy everyone and everything in sight (even his fellow Decepticons) than follow orders. He is very rebellious and prone to fits of stubbornness and disobedience, but he would never betray his fellow Destructicons. **'Slagger' (Mike Judge) - A pyromaniac at heart, Slagger loves to burn. He often walks around mumbling "fire, fire", and in the heat of battle, he shouts "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" and snickers alot. Slagger is also a bit of a perv, and Slipstream would rather blast him if the Decepticons didn't need him so much. **'Mutilate' (Robin Atkin Downes) - A crazed "doctor" with a German accent. Mutilate isn't actually a doctor, but a crazed saw-wielding maniac who loves to mulch unsuspecting humans. He also mulches human remains and slain Autobots. Everything he mulches is turned into Energon. Mutilate does his job with a crazed grin and cackle. **'Execute' (Gary Schwartz) - A grizzled 'bot with a Russian accent, Execute loves nothing more than to drive into crowds of people and mow everyone down. He also loves killing Autobots, and one day dreams of being Decepticon leader. Not that he'd stoop to Starscream's level when Starscream was still a selfish jerk, but still. **'Pain' (Alan Oppenheimer) - The only flying Destructicon, and an unofficial Seeker. Pain loves destroying civilian air traffic, especially passenger airliners. While a terror in the skies, Pain is all but useless on the ground, as being in the air has made his legs weak. Shockwave was planning to repair them, but his death put that plan on hold. *'Predacons' - A group of Decepticons who transform into savage predators. There are really a ton of them, and they're usually cannon fodder, so they're not worth mentioning. Not even the named ones. *'Trypticon' (Brad Garrett) - The ultimate Decepticon weapon, Trypticon is basically a giant dinosaur. Trypticon spends most of his time as a city, fulfilling the need for a Decepticon City. Trypticon never got the opportunity to transform during the Battle of Trypticon City, and was killed as the Autobots levelled his city. *'Battlechargers '- A pair of devilish dragsters who revel in destruction. Their names are Runamuck and Runabout, and both have the same personalities. *'Sixshot' (Neil Ross) - An unheard of Six-Changer, Sixshot became the best chance for the Decepticons to recover their position after fleeing Earth. As his name implies, he can transform into a whopping SIX forms. Sixshot knows his position well, and this makes him boastful. *'Misfire' (John DiMaggio) - One of the first Targetmasters, Misfire can't aim for s**t. He claims to be getting better, but is he really? *'Flamewar' (Brandie Tarvin) - Starscream's younger sister. Originally having a motorbike for her altmode, she was rebuilt into a Seeker. Though she may look very smug and above herself, Flamewar is actually very meek, and strives to be like her older brother. *'Headmaster' - The Decepticons have their own Headmasters created using plans stolen by Zarak. **'Skullcruncher' (James Horan) - Slow on his feet, and, despite otherwise possessing high intelligence, has a nasty habit of grinding his teeth before attacking his foes, making a noise so loud and obnoxious it tips the enemy off to his whereabouts instantly. Because of this personality defect, few Decepticons wish to be partnered with him. What Skullcruncher does do efficiently is eat. While he thinks they taste rather yucky, Skullcruncher will gleefully scarf down as many Autobots as he can during battle, often ceasing to fight until he's finished chewing his meal. He wouldn't want to choke or anything. His partner is Grax. **'Mindwipe' (Bill Hader) - No one knows the dead quite as well as this Decepticon hypnotist. A mysterious and mystical one, Mindwipe claims to have the powers to commune with Transformers who have long since left this plane of existence. From Black Sabbaths to seances to super-conductive antennae, Mindwipe knows of many methods to reach those who now rest in peace. Well... not really. He desperately wants to speak with the departed sparks of dead Decepticons, but all his labors to create antennae and receivers for the departed have had... "limited" success. In reality, all he's picking up are radio broadcasts of old Earth sitcoms, which he's actually become quite fond of. Still, some day, Mindwipe hopes to finally bridge the gap between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. Despite those shortcomings, Mindwipe is a formidable opponent, able to hypnotize and control both organic and mechanical lifeforms just by making eye contact, and with an eerie and potent precognitive "sixth sense". But sometimes he forgets this and, when the odds look stacked against him, Mindwipe's more than happy to turn tail and get while the getting's good. His loyalty lasts exactly as long as his bravery. His partner is Vorath, a scientist. Yes, a scientist. They disagree on pretty much everything. **'Weirdwolf' (Trevor Devall) - The "weird" in "Weirdwolf", he puts. To talk to himself he doesn't just like; to talk to himself he really likes. Ceaselessly. And to make matters worse, not even very well he does it. To talk in a strange backward speak few can make sense of but himself, he likes. Cute at first this personality quirk might seem, but once other Decepticons realize that totally off his nut he is, their best to avoid speaking with Weirdwolf they do. Just too weird, he is. Partnered with Monzo Weirdwolf is, and really wishes that Weirdwolf would shut up Monzo does. **'Scorponok' (Colin Murdoch) - The Decepticon version of Fortress Maximus, and the replacement for Trypticon. Scorponok has no defined personality. His partner is Zarak. **'Headmaster Juniors' - Believe it or not, the Decepticons have Headmaster Juniors, too. And they're nasty! Zarak recruited them against Starscream's wishes, since he wants to destroy all humans. ***'Wilder '(Dante Basco) - A juvenile delinquent from Brooklyn, Wilder learned he had to take to survive. Indicted on several murder charges, he was sprung from death row by Soundblaster and immediately joined the Decepticons, wanting revenge on a world that never treated him right. He has a personal vendetta against Shuta, and makes killing him his mission in life...a mission he's so focused on, he pursued him when he had Optimus Prime at gunpoint. When combined with his Transtector, he becomes Blackout. ***'Bullhorn' (John DiMaggio) - A former child molester from Mexico, Bullhorn joined the Decepticons to get revenge on the Japanese government. He REALLY wants to molest Minerva, but never gets the chance because Shuta always intervenes before a single article of clothing gets taken off. When combined with his Transtector, he becomes Breakdown. ***'Cancer' (Tara Strong) - He isn't really bad, per se (he's rather close to Minerva, and is jealous of her relationship with Shuta), he's just been dealt a bad hand. Raised in a bad part of Tokyo, Cancer is a troubled child who joined the Decepticons only to get away from his bad life, not realizing how evil the Decepticons are. He eventually defected to the Autobots, and sacrificed his own life to save Optimus Prime. When combined with his Transtector, he became Knock-Out. ***'Boris' (Tom Kenny) - A mean-spirited high-schooler from Dallas, Boris joined the Decepticons after killing his own family. He is considered a replacement for the traitorous/deceased Cancer, and is much more aggressive and homicidal. He wants only to turn Earth into an inhospitable hellhole. When combined with his Transtector, he becomes Skyquake. *'Targetmasters' - There were plans for additional Decepticon Targetmasters, but after a crushing assault on the science facility in orbit around Destron, Misfire became the only Decepticon Targetmaster. *'Powermasters' - After the aforementioned destruction of the science facility orbiting Destron, all plans for Decepticon Powermasters were lost. Neither the Powermasters nor Targetmasters would never have worked without Shockwave's help, which explains why Misfire is a crappy shot. *'Generics' - There are just as many Generic Decepticons as Autobots. **'Tanks' - Many of the Decepticon frontline troops transform into tanks. **'Seekers' - The bulk of the Decepticon forces, the Seekers all answer to Starscream. Renegade Decepticons A splinter group of Decepticons aiming to take down Starscream and consolidate power. The Renegade Decepticons hate Imperial Decepticons, but still stick to Decepticon principles, and therefore, are at war with the Autobots as well. *'Sandstorm' (Jim Cummings) - Sandstorm is the lost member of the Seekers. A desert operatives specialist, Sandstorm went on patrol in the Mojave Desert one day and never returned. A common Decepticon urban legend goes that he was shot down by Bumblebee and his body is still held by the Autobots, used as a punching bag for Brawn or by Wheeljack to study just what makes a Seeker click. After the Decepticons fled Earth following the Battle of Trypticon City, though, Sandstorm finally awoke, having been buried in sand for years. Sandstorm is secretly the Renegade Decepticons in the old underwater base, vowing revenge on Starscream for abandoning him on Earth. Sandstorm is the only Seeker the Renegades have. *'Lugnut' (David Kaye) - Sandstorm's fanatically loyal second-in-command. Considered grotesque by Transformers standards, Lugnut fiercely leads the Renegades into battle. *'Wasp' (Tom Kenny) - A former Autobot who quit due to Optimus Prime passing him over for a promotion he gave to Bumblebee. Vowing revenge on "Bumble-bot", Wasp killed several Autobot officers before fleeing. Wasp has committed many atrocities, such as knocking over the jewelery stores on Earth. His greatest achievement is knocking over the Swiss Bank. Wasp joined the Renegade Decepticons with the promise of getting back at the Autobots. *'Skid-Z' (Michael Lindsay) - Another former Autobot, Skid-Z left he learned that the Autobots were too conservative in urban combat, believing a few human casualties were worth it. Skid-Z also had idealogical disagreements with T-AI. He joined the Renegades with the promise of destroying all life on Earth, the planet that continually mocks him. *'Tow-Line' (Lex Lang) - Yet another disgruntled Autobot, Tow-Line's application to join the Earth Garrison was rejected because Hoist was sufficient. Tow-Line lost it, and went on a killing spree, nearly destroying Maccadams' Old Oil House. Tow-Line joined the Renegades to destroy Hoist. *'Side Burn' (Wally Wingert) - A speeding punk. Side Burn was constantly mocked by his classmates in elementary school, and vowed to destroy them all. He joined the Renegades to destroy his classmates serving with the Autobots. *'X-Brawn' (Bob Joles) - X-Brawn is a mindless brute who joined the Renegades to get revenge on the circus who caged him, exhibited him, beat him every night, and denied him any Energon. *'R.E.V.' (Steve Kramer) - R.E.V. is the Renegade Decepticons' strategist. He joined because Optimus always turned to Prowl for strategies, and other Autobots belittled him as useless. *'Crosswire' (Dan Woren) - Formerly a member of the Elite Guard, Crosswire was dishonorably discharged for using his gravity-shifting abilities to destroy human settlements. Crosswire wants revenge on Blurr for snitching on him. *'W.A.R.S.' (Steven Blum) - Dishonorably discharged from the Autobot Expeditionary Forces for being too aggressive and willingly killing Nebulan civilians. W.A.R.S. is wanted by Autobot law for evading execution. He is just what Sandstorm needs. * Civilians There are many Transformers who do not actively participate in the war. They are, however, trained as reservists, and many civilians in different communities on Cybertron are known to form militias. All civilians on Cybertron are Autobots. *'Bulkhead' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - A space bridge technician, Bulkhead has always wanted to join the Wreckers. *'Furao' (John DiMaggio) - A police officer. Furao got into law enforcement because he fears fighting on the frontlines, and fears being drafted even more. If he were ever to be drafted, he would immediately dodge it and hide on an uncharted yet safe planet. *'Rosanna' (Ariel Winter) - A popular singer with a large fanbase. Starscream has listed her as a prime kidnapping target to be held for ransom. There are whispers that Rosanna is a Decepticon spy named Flip Side, but she flatly denies it all and always submits to random searches. *'Mainframe' (Microsoft Sam) - Head of Cybertron Ministry of Science, Mainframe has deleted all of his emotions to make room for additional storage. *'Freeway' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Freeway has been known to get drunk late at night at Maccadams' Old Oil House. He sometimes also gets into drunken brawls. During the day, he is a telemarketer, selling insurance for damage done by Decepticons. *'Sedan' (Stephen Root) - Sedan isn't one to talk much. When he does, though, he reveals a great wisdom that rivals even Optimus' own wisdom. *'Lickety-Split' (Kath Soucie) - A waitress at Maccadams' Old Oil House, and Bumblebee's girlfriend. *'Sentinel Prime' (Townsend Coleman) - Not really Sentinel Prime, but a disgruntled Autobot who was dishonorably discharged for intentionally firing upon human civilians, believing the Autobots were conducting an ethnic cleansing operation. This Autobot changed his name to Sentinel Prime, and spends most of his days in his workshop, building Transformers in a bid to one day kill Optimus Prime, take control of the Autobots, and merge with the Decepticons. *'Lightbright' (silent) - A streetlamp technician. She was caught in the crossfire during a Decepticon raid on Cybertron and killed. *'Other Civilians' - There are many, many other civilians who serve to populate scenes. Most civilians re-use designs from previous Transformers series (for example, a group of schoolkids were based on the Mini-Cons from Armada). Quintessons The Quintessons were a race of bizarre mechanoids who built Primus and Unicron. A war-mongering species, the Quintessons are merciless and xenophobic, seeing themselves as superior to every other species in the universe. This arrogance led to their downfall when their home planet, Quintessa, was attacked by the Decepticons. Humans The inhabitants of Earth. Despite being much smaller than a Transformer, they are very, very courageous and fiercely protective of their planet. The humans are close allies of the Autobots, and sworn enemies of the Decepticons. Death Star A massive moon-sized battle station, the Death has enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. It destroyed Quintessa and Unicron, before being destroyed over Earth. It is NOT, and I mean ''NOT ''related to the Death Star from Star Wars in any way, shape, or form. It was only inspired. Primus The creator-god of the Transformers, Primus is, believe it or not, the robot mode of CYBERTRON ITSELF. Within Primus is Vector Sigma, a supercomputer that creates Transformers. Unicron The fallen brother of Primus, Unicron is a giant planet that eats other planets. He was destroyed by the Decepticons' superweapon, the Death Star (no relation to the one from Star Wars). Nebulans The inhabitants of Nebulos. Creators of the Headmaster, Targetmaster, and Powermaster technologies, they are close allies of the Autobots. One Nebulan, Zarak, is a member of the Decepticons. Locations Earth The main setting for most of the series. It became a battlefield for the Autobots and Decepticons in 1984, and the war tore the planet apart between 1986 and 2010, when the Decepticons were finally driven off of Earth. After the War on Earth, 60% of the human population was dead, and the remaining 40% was slowly devolving back to savagery, until the Autobots intervened and began a Second Renaissance. Cybertron Homeworld of the Transformers, and the main point of contention in the war. For 4,000,000 years, the planet was under Decepticon rule until Elita One and her team of Female Autobots incited an uprising and retook Cybetron in the name of the Autobots. Cybertron has entered a new Golden Age. Chaar A planet that would have served as the Decepticon refuge world in the event that they were forced to abandon Earth, the Autobots caught wind of it and took over the planet. Destron Originally a Medieval planet, Destron is the new Decepticon home world. It looks exacly like Cybertron, only Destron was built over solid ground. Quintessa The home world of the Quintessons, creators of Primus and Unicron. Quintessa was destroyed by the Decepticons and their superweapon, the Death Star. Nebulos Home planet of the Nebulans, a species who are close allies of the Autobots and creators of the Headmaster, Powermaster, and Targetmaster technologies. The planet was ruled by the dictator Lord Zarak until the Autobots liberated the planet and Zarak fled. Having stolen the blueprints for the Headmasters, Powermasters, and Targetmasters, Zarak brought the plans to Starscream and helped build a new army of Decepticons. Production After the conclusion of Transformers: Prime, Hasbro began accepting bids for a new franchise. Sammonds Industries stepped forward with the idea of an alternate version of G1 diverging a short time after "B.O.T", the final episode of G1 Season 2. Hasbro was extremely impressed with the series, especially since it was on par with previous Sammonds TV series. As immediately as casting calls were put out, Peter Cullen and Frank Welker immediately jumped onboard to reprise their roles as Optimus Prime and Megatron, respectively. Cullen would also voice Ironhide and Streetwise for the first time in years, while Frank Welker would also reprise Soundwave and his cassettes, as well as various other characters. Grey DeLisle signed on next to voice all of the Female Autobots (except for Arcee, who was voiced by Sumalee Montano, reprising her role from Prime). Over time, more and more cast members joined the series, many from G1, and several standing in for actors who had died or were too old. Sammonds Studios created a definitive G1 timeline, going on to say that the Maximals and Predacons were the Autobots and Decepticons in different bodies, but had their minds wiped just after the end of the wars, which is way they do not remember the events of the wars. Beast Machines was retconned out, and the Unicron trilogy is touched up in one episode as being in an alternate universe; more specifically, the universe is visited during the events of Armada. The series is completely rendered in CG. All aesthetics are taken from G1, with elements of Classics/Universe/Generations. All humans have the same appearances as their respective series, slightly updated (excepted for Jack and Miko). The settings are meant to give a feel of 1985, and as such, all motor vehicles and fashion have an 80s flavor. Series creator Andy Sammonds got the idea to create the series while playing Transformers Legends on his iPhone. He would come up with multiple scenarios, such as Megatron being killed in action, Starscream taking over as leader, a romance between Starscream and Slipstream, and Slipstream using Megatron's Fusion Cannon. He also completely created the Destructicons, a group of Decepticons with only one goal: kill and destroy. They are the breakout characters, mainly because of their badass nature and lack of morality, factors that have made them very popular. Music and Sound Effects Much of the music is from the G1 cartoon, remastered in HD. The opening theme is the exact same used in the original G1 cartoon; even the visuals are a frame-for-frame recreation of the season one theme (while eliminating Megatron and placing Starscream upfront). The season two theme uses the second season G1 theme, but uses brand-new visuals. All scene transitions were taken directly from the original G1 cartoon, unaltered yet remastered. Some music from other productions (namely Star Wars, Godzilla, Doctor Who, and other Transformers series) has also been used. Sound effects are all re-used from G1, and in a callback to G1, many Star Wars sound effects are also used, including sounds heard in the prequels. Incomplete List of Music Used (all track names are as named on the official soundtrack for the show) *Season 1 Opening Theme *Season 2 Opening Theme *Season 1 Ending Theme *Season 2 Ending Theme *Autobot Battle *Decepticon Plans in Motion *Rebuilding Man's Civilization/Building Destron/Under Siege *Autobots attack the Decepticons/Battle of Trypticon City Begins *Battle Approaches/Final Death Toll *Cybertron Theme 1 *Cybertron Theme 2 *Autobot Victory *Decepticon Base Theme *Decepticons Strike *Blaster Rocks Out *Meanwhile in the City... *Starscream's Orders *Mission Briefing *Starscream's Theme *Stop the Decepticons *Teletraan I/T-AI's Theme *Take Cover! *Starscream's Funny Business *Battle Prelude *Autobots in Attack Position *Destruction of Quintessa *Death Star Battle *The Consequences of the War Toyline As with any Transformers TV series, Sammonds TV's Transformers got a toyline. However, things were done differently. All toys are made in-house by Sammonds Toys, using the latest injection-molding technology. There are no redecos or remolds; all toys are made from brand-new molds and some include several die-cast parts. Compared to previous toylines, the new toys are somewhat smaller to keep costs down; this does not affect the articulation or quality of the toys, and in fact, allows for larger "multi-bot" and playsets. In addition to named characters, there are also toys for the generics, which cost much less ($1 for a Generic Autobot car or Decepticon tank, $3 for an Autobot Tank, and $5 for an Autobot Flyer or Decepticon Seeker) than the named characters so kids can easily amass large armies to make for a more spectacular play session. Also sold are packs with weapons and other accessories. All Sammonds Transformers cost less than they are really worth, but in turn, more are made to meet demand, and always to optimal quality. The low prices vs high quality made them the #1 toys on Black Friday 2013. The basic starter pack comes with Optimus Prime, Megatron, two Generic Autobot cars, and two Generic Decepticon tanks, as well as a weapon for each of them. The Sammonds toyline was the first to give G1 Arcee and Elita One proper toys, as well as the first line to have Megatron as a Triple Changer (robot, gun, and tank modes). Among the "multi-bot" packs available are: *Starter Pack (Optimus Prime, Megatron, four generics) *Miami Genocide Pack (Killer, Slagger, Mutilate, Execute, Pain) *Cybertron Uprising Pack (Elita One, Blurr, Shockwave, Hotlink, 3 Generic Autobots, 3 Generic Decepticons) *Death Star Pack (Starscream, Slipstream, 5 Generic Decepticons) *Rainmakers Pack (Acid Storm, Corrosion Storm, Rain Storm) *Commando Pack (Andy, Katie, Belle, Jenny) *Headmasters Pack (Brainstorm, Skullcruncher) *Scientist Pack (Wheeljack, Shockwave) *Cassettes Pack (Eject, Rewind, Rumble, Frenzy) *Boombox Pack (Blaster, Soundwave) *Junior Pack (Goshooter, Overload, Minerva) *Anti-Kiss Players Pack (Optimus Prime with Anti-Kiss Players shirt, Starscream with Anti-Kiss Players Shirt) *Beast Wars Pack (Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Megatron, Waspinator) *Decepticon Civil War Pack (Starscream, Galvatron, Sandstorm, Lugnut) Playsets include: *Battle of Chicago (Optimus Prime, Elita One, Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Hound, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Hot Rod, Kup, Aerialbots, Blaster, Rewind, Eject Megatron, Starscream, Slipstream, Cyclonus, Scourge, Ramjet, Dirge, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest, Overkill, Destructicons, 10 Generic Autobots, 10 Generic Decepticons, Chicago Buildings, 3 Decepticon Carriers) *Death Star (Headmaster Juniors, Cosmos, Aerialbots, 10 Generic Autobot Flyers, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, 10 Generic Decepticon Seekers, 6' Death Star trench with exhaust port) Category:Television series